bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Rikiya Yotsubashi
ツ |romaji = Yotsubashi Rikiya |alias = |gender = Male |hair = Orange |eye = Black |quirk = Stress |status = Alive |family = Chikara Yotsubashi (father; deceased) Unnamed Paternal Grandmother (deceased) |occupation = Villain Grand Commander of the Meta Liberation Army Detnerat Company President and CEO |affiliation = Meta Liberation Army Detnerat |debut = Chapter 218 |image gallery = Yes }} ツ |Yotsubashi Rikiya}}, also known by the code name , is the President and CEO of the Detnerat Company, a lifestyle support company, as well as the Grand Commander of the modern Meta Liberation Army, which he runs in secret. He is also the son of the infamous villain Destro, and is the main antagonist of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. Appearance Rikiya is a tall, odd-looking, middle-aged man with a prominently long, pointed nose and obtruding chin, as well as small, dark eyes. He has short, orangey-brown hair, set noticeably far up his forehead, a widow’s peak pointing downwards in the center, and he wears it swept back around his head. He doesn’t have any visible eyebrows, and also possesses two dark moles on the left of his forehead. This stems from a result of his quirk that causes his hair to recede. Sometimes, when he feels upset, a dark fire-like stain spreads around his eyes, becoming a large facial stain that resembles a domino mask. In his youth, he had a similar appearance but wore his hair differently, leaving it down with one lock over his face. During that time, he possessed thin eyebrows. He is always seen in a suit that consists of a green dress shirt, a green tie and a black, pinstriped blazer with matching dress pants. He has also been seen wearing a black hat, and black coat on his shoulders, while on his way to a meeting with the rest of the Liberation Army leadership. Gallery Young_Rikiya.png|A younger Rikiya Rikiya Yotsubashi.png|Rikiya with his mask Personality At first, Rikiya seems like a completely normal and balanced person. He generally acts as an easygoing individual who has no problem with people making fun of him, even his employees, and genuinely believes in making a better world for people with difficult Quirks. However, this public persona is merely a façade, for he is a devout follower of his father's ideals and believes that Quirks should be celebrated rather than suppressed and controlled. Rikiya does not hesitate to kill and torture people to achieve his goals, and he does not tolerate the insult or lack of respect for either Destro or the Meta Liberation Army. When his secretary Miyashita defined Destro's book as pretentious and the Liberation Army as terrorists, he kills him on the spot. However, he does seem to show some remorse by shedding genuine sad tears about the act. He also values his colleagues and was saddened by Curious’ death at the hands of Himiko Toga, even crying about it. Due to his dissatisfaction with the current hero society, he's prone to pointing out its flaws and shortcomings, normally using villains as examples. He believes that, despite the various Quirks that exist, people still need to fit into a very specific mold to be accepted by society, and are otherwise callously cast out. He holds that villainy is an escape many such outcasts turn to because they have little other options. He uses this to further endorse his agenda, claiming that in a society with completely liberated Quirks, no one would have to feel alone or estranged. He is quite condescending, as he views Tomura Shigaraki as nothing more than a hoodlum and his ragtag organization as a group seeking nothing more to destroy with no real ambition. He also mocked Tomura on not having a proper education when speaking to him about his own goals. Despite his arrogant view, he does recognize the threats of his foes, as he was quick to throw Tomura away after seeing his Quirk improved or seeing him survived a stress attack. Abilities Overall Abilities: Being the leader of the Meta Liberation Army, Rikiya is a highly respected and powerful individual, with a very proficient handle on his Meta Ability. When facing the formidable villain Twice and the clones the latter create using his Quirk, Double, Rikiya stood in place and nonchalantly sent defeated Twice while at the same time, dispatched the clones he created. In his Stress form, Rikiya was able to overpower Tomura, the leader of the League of Villains, as well as destroy most of the latter's right hand. Even when Tomura was undergoing an awakening, and an increase in physical aptitude, Rikiya was still able to best Tomura; by taking his Meta ability to a higher output, Rikiya sent Tomura flying across Deika City. *'Enhanced Durability': Re-Destro possesses great endurance as he was able to survive the fall caused by Tomura destroying his tower and emerged from it unharmed. This feat made Tomura realize he was the leader from his survival and causal ignorance of the act. Corporate CEO: Rikiya is the Chief Executive Officer of the Detnerat Company, an industry that specializes in making clothing and other items for people with "abnormal" bodies. Tactical Intellect: Rikiya set up a situation that forced the League of Villains into a war with the Meta Liberation Army. He was able to consider multiple details and made the correct assumption that the League of Villains didn't have any Nomu on hand. After destroying much of Tomura's left hand and experiencing Decay still active without all 5 of Tomura's fingers making contact, Rikiya correctly deduced that Tomura was undergoing an awakening, allowing his Quirk to evolve under specific circumstances. Rikiya even took noticed of Tomura's increased speed and noted that if Tomura's had his newly increased physical parameters during the Kamino Incident, Tomura would’ve gave easily decayed at least 1 of the Pro Heroes during that event, even without his Decay Quirk. *'Leadership Skill': Rikiya is currently the Supreme Commander of the new Meta Liberation Army. A military force that consists of over 100,000 members. Meta Ability : Rikiya's Meta Ability allows him to store up his anger and frustration and turn it into raw power, which causes him to significantly increase in size and power when he activates it. This ability also has side effects, which resulted in him to develop early male pattern baldness due to him having to contain his stress in order to fully use his Meta Ability in combat. *'Enhanced Strength': Thanks to the use of his Meta Ability, Rikiya gains a massive increase in physical strength. A lone finger was enough to destroy a Double of Jin and single hulking arm annihilated several League of Villains clones with a single swing of his arm. Rikiya was even able to effortlessly destroy the majority of Tomura's left hand with two of his enlarged fingers. *'Enhanced Speed': By activating his Quirk only on a single finger, Rikiya was able to attack fast enough to completely destroy a clone of Twice before he could react. When he used his Quirk on his entire arm he was able to unleash an attack fast enough to destroy multiple clones of Twice and other members of the League of Villains, with the exception of Tomura Shigaraki. Super Moves * : Re-Destro increases his body's bulk considerably and coats himself in darkness by releasing 80% of his stockpiled stress. ** |''Sutoresu Autoputto Fukakai''}}: A move where Re-Destro focuses the energy from his stress and strikes his opponent with it. * : Re-Destro increases the power of his Meta Ability to its limit, further increasing his mass and strength. He is also able to discharge large waves of raw, black energy from both hands at once. Equipment is a wearable suit of armor developed by Detnera that amplifies Rikiya's Stress to at least 150%. Battles & Events Trivia *Rikiya’s first name is composed of the kanji for and , and his surname contains and . **He shares his first name, Rikiya, with Eight Expendables member, Rikiya Katsukame. *His design and mannerisms seem to be based on the Batman villain , particularly his portrayal in The Killing Joke, while his powers, generated by stress and anger, are similar to those of the Marvel hero . *According to Horikoshi, Rikiya and his "crazy expressions" are very fun to draw. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists Category:Transformers